I Welcome You to The Phantomhive Manor unfinished
by We'reAllMadHere666
Summary: This was done on a whim so don't expect a good story or characters or anything. I'm genuinely surprised I haven't been kicked out of for my awful typing and writing skills. Feel free to bash it as much as you want.


[Warning: We'reAllMadHere666 has produced work that could possibly create boredom induced death for this story contains inaccurate business talking that no one wants to hear as this is an unfinished piece and is the result of awful writing. You have been warned]

"Sebastian."

"Yes my lord?"

"Prepare for our guest arriving at noon. His name is Gregory Clark. I assume you are aware of his role?"

"Yes I do. Gregory Bähr Clark, a designer of several products released by Funtom and also an artist."

"Yes, he is also a marketer for our Eastern European branch. As I'm aware he is releasing a new product and I have invited him to discuss manufacturing and marketing of his designs along with some additional information that is not of the subject of business. And so Sebastian..."

"Yes?"

"As usual, this is an important meeting that benefits the Funtom company as well as myself, so I would be most pleased that this meeting be of high priority over the next few days."

"Yes my lord."

I awaken from my slumber within the horse drawn carriage to bare witness to the sight of lush green woodland before me. I bring my head up still heavy from my sudden awakening and take a brief glance at the trunk in front of me beneath the dark leather seating. A light shadow softly purchases itself atop the black shimmer of the cases attire; brown leather with silver buckles. A calm soft green shines through the window of the carriage from the trees, but after a while I begin to see the woodland retreat from my view as more finely trimmed greenery meets my sight. And such a delicacy it was to gaze upon such a magnificent garden. Such a romantic atmosphere emits itself from the flowers and marvelous hedges that decorate the landscape.

"All right then, we're nearly there sir." Said the gentleman placed upon wooden platform with his hands lightly clutching the rails of the horses.

"Thank you for keeping me at alert." I say, still trying to keep my eyes as open as possible to keep them from dragging me back to sleep. After all I best maintain a polite manner for someone whose task is to ensure my comfort in travel, especially when my destination will require a more professional etiquette.

As I pass the wondrous garden I begin to notice a patch of gravel at the ground beneath the carriage wheels and even such an insignificant thing as dirt and sand seemed as though it was handmade by a carpenter for guests. Soon the carriage was at the steps of the Phantomhive manor. A strong standing, grand estate with its title ever more boasted by those who have visited it and wondered its corridors.

I have only ever been to the manor a select number of times, but I have met the young lord on several occasions in London for purely business arrangements. However I do believe that this time young Phantomhive's focus will not be entirely of industry, but something different.

The boy has proceeded a reputation left behind by his father in such a way that it is not so easy to understand his motivation nor his attitude towards the company. Of course he is determined to carry out his parents legacy but the young lord's lineage has always, to me, suggested a sense of prescribed anonymity to its history. And with the demise of the young lords parents having considerable effects on the Funtom corporation, young Phantomhive himself was the one to take up the title of master and save the company from many major potential loses if the company had fallen into the wrong hands.

No boy of his caliber that I know has ever shown such determination and strength in the field of business and industry. But even with the fact that he has been able to save the company dozens of times, his methods of doing so have never been questioned and have always remained somewhat of a mystery. So my attitude towards the child are both of care, profession and great concern. I knew the young lord before the horrid tragedy of the lose of his beloved mother and father. I brought several toys for him and his fiancee to amuse themselves with and this was before I was even employed as the designer by the grand Vincent Phantomhive. I was still serving my time in the field of mechanical design while practicing toy making as a hobby. Vincent was the one who encouraged me to peruse a career in it because he loved how my creations and ideas could make his son smile in the most beautiful of ways. But sadly as time past, that once heart warming smile had vanished.

As the carriage makes its way to the silver steps, a black figure appears from the door. I know this man, he has been seen with Phantomhive on many occasion. He is fairly difficult to forget.

The black figure comes ever closer to the door. I pick up my trunk along with a briefcase and wait for the man to open the door.

"Good morning sir, I hope that the trip here was of no discomfort to you." Spoke the man drenched in black.

"Not at all, I was tired for most of the journey so I could barley notice a fault if tried to." I replied while chuckling ever so slightly at my admitted idiocy.

Now that my vision is no longer blocked by the roof of my transport I could see the man to whom I was addressing. As I recall, he is referred to as Sebastian. Just as I expected of him; he is dressed all in black with a golden chain connected to a pocket watch. The buttons on his jacket are a light silver with the Phantomhive coat of arms imprinted in to them. His posture was practically perfect with every limb of his body positioned like a statue. His face seemed stern but still had a sense of a gentleness to its esthetic. Most notably of all this mans features was his eyes; those ferocious eyes. While most people simply dismiss them as simply eyes, I see something more in them and I'm sure others do as well. The way they stare at you would make any woman be placed within a seductive trance and lull any man into delusional sense of safe security and protection. I do trust this Sebastian man, but those eyes have always sent me into a wary manner.

Sebastian swiftly waves his hand and directs me to the doors of the manor and as they open without a single creak along with a wave of welcoming silence, I am greeted with an astonishing and familiar site; the hall. The stone floor glimmers with a most gracious sparkle of light and the well polished stairs present themselves in a formal way to my view. Truly, this is piece of scenery that is worthy of many a title.

"Welcome Mr. Clark."

And there he is, descending the stairs with his royal gesture in flow of his movement. His slick black hair softly hangs over his pale face like hand carved stalactites. Dressed in a tweed jacket and black trousers with a small cravat siting neatly at the boy's neck. His silk gloves blanket his hands and on one of the thumbs, the infamous blue ring that I am all too familiar with. And looking at me is a boyish face with the appearance of stone and bleak dust enveloped within the eyes. Ciel Phantomhive.

Ciel's expression changes to his devilish smile. This smile however, was not of the charming quality that his father had. This smile was of something far more serious and, dare a speak such word, manipulative.

"I am glad that you have finally arrived." Says Ciel.

"As am I, it is a pleasure to see you again young Phantomhive." I say with my tongue noted in lies. It was most definitely not pleasurable at all, only by view of artistic visuals was this lovely manor keeping in a secure manner. After all, the boy's family has never been one to disappoint when it comes to presentation. But this appearance still acts as a mask for something much deeper.

"If you would please make your way to my office, we may begin." Insisted Ciel.

"Of course of course." I reply with urgency.

Despite only visiting the manor a select number of times I can still remember the corridors and routes that course through the estate like a maze of veins. Each one is looked after well and cleaned with the utmost profession that would make royal palaces at times seem inferior in its hygiene to this manor. Wooden architecture, portraits and paintings, furniture, all to the best of it's quality, the finest Britain has to offer in this time.

I make my way while following Ciel to his office. He twists the brass nob and opens it, inside is a chair placed directly in front of his desk. I can tell that Ciel has this entire arrangement planned out by the sheer confidence in his voice.

"Have a seat and we will start." He says while taking his own. I place myself on the wooden chair and position myself smartly towards the young lord.

Looking back into Ciel's face I notice that his smile had gone and in it's place was a stern expression of focus. His hands where together in a formal fashion and standing stiffly as a tower would. Ciel now was cold and calculating in his posture.

"So then," He began. "I'm aware that you wish to release a new product. I am anxious to see what you have made for us this Mr. Clark. You have not disappointed us yet and I'm sure that you won't any time soon."

"Ah yes. I have a design for a series of collectable soft toys in the theme of the popular book Alice's Adventures in Wonderland as a tribute to the writer Lewis Carrol as I believe that this will be popular among children and adults alike considering the success of his works of course. Also each individual toy will made of a different material as to further present each of the individual characters that the people have come to love. Also I have ensured that the material is cheep enough so that is affordable to people of many a different class. Other toys will include characters and beasts from foreign folktales and fables, as I do believe that many people of Europe would have great interest in them if it spoke to their culture."

I take out my sketches of the toys. They are very small and fit in ones pocket. I intended for them to look cute as I'm sure that lady Elizabeth would be most pleased about. Each sketch labeled on the toy what materials and fabrics would be used. Buttons and metal were left out due to choking hazards, as I have heard that several toy makers have had problems with such a technical fault, also it relieves the trouble of a lengthy risk assessment which nobody is ever to pleased of taking part in for toys of all things.

"I do like the look of your idea and the designs seem very promising. We could use some new toy products that appeal to more than just children." Said Ciel.

This made me very happy to hear, especially from Ciel who is a after all a part of the target market this product is aimed at.

"However," Ciel continued. "Each toy may have to be charged at different prices because not all of the materials will be priced by suppliers and producers at the same cost which may make some toys unaffordable to some. So I would suggest cutting back a few of the materials and keeping the ones that are vital to the toy's design and dyeing some of the fabrics different colors. But asides from that, I'd say that manufacturing shouldn't be too much of problem and seems as though you have sorted the marketing out yourself. Well done Mr. Clark."

"Thank you my lord." I say.

Usually something such as this would be done at the Eastern European branch but the fact that he summoned me all the way over from Germany shows that he didn't request of my presence just so we could discuss toy marketing. Ciel is a very intellectual boy and very strategic in his decisions as displayed by his fondness and wont of chess and other such board games. So he must know that a meeting such as this would a waste of his time. Why did he send for me?

A strong silence penetrates the calm and focused atmosphere within the room and Ciel was still gazing at me. A smirk emerged at the side of his mouth and a shiver went from my spine straight to my stomach. He knew what I was thinking, that I am aware that he has requested my appearance for some other reason. The darkest and most dreadful of thoughts run through my mind as I try to take deep breathes to relax myself.

"My lord, you did not ask for my visit simply for the means of chatting about toys now, did you sir?" I say warily.

"You speak the truth but I am afraid you will have to wait until this evening for my answer, I have other arrangements to attend." Replies Ciel as he steps up from his chair.

"Sebastian," He calls.

I look over my shoulder and see the butler standing directly behind my chair. How long had that man been standing there? His steps must be more silent than the most quiet of assassins.

"Yes sir." Replied Sebastian.

"Ready a room for our guest." Commands the young lord.

"Indeed master. Follow me Mr. Clark."

I get up from my chair, put all of my drawing away in my brief case and hastily follow the butler Sebastian. As we walk through the corridors we stop at a door, most likely a guests room and the butler opens it to present with his gestured arm, a finely carpentered bedroom with a large two-person bed and fire place on the other side of the room along with a window looking out into the wondrous garden.

"This shall be your accommodation for this night. Do call for my assistance later on in the evening if required." Says Sebastian in a calm and welcoming tone.

"I shall if I must. Thank you fine sir." Reply while placing my trunk and brief case at the side of the door.

"Now if you will excuse I must prepare this room for your stay. You are free to wonder about the estate till evening time calls, that is when the young master will call for your attendance once more. May I suggest the garden, there is some lunch and tea prepared for you there. So do please relax." Said Sebastian with hostly manner to his voice.

"Again, thank you very much." I reply.

Well this much more different than I expected. I was thinking that I was going to be killed or something more grim, especially with Ciel's expression at the office earlier. Besides, what "arrangements" does the young lord have besides the one that we both just did. Anyway I best make the most of my time here, as I shouldn't frustrate myself over Ciel's odd behavior. Although it is something that I am concerned about I shouldn't worry too much other wise I just might go even more paranoid than I did not a minuet ago.

I decide to take my leave of the corridors and make my way to the garden that I saw earlier. As I trace my steps back to the hall, I notice the large family portrait still left on the wall with the familiar look of the joyful lord Vincent Phantomhive ever still alive in the painting. If I recall correctly, almost everything within this building is a result of top quality building restoration and the paintings are all new as well, so why is this painting still here? I am aware of the fact that this building was almost entirely burnt down in a hellish fire but this portrait seems almost untouched by flame or burn marks. The frame must of been changed, either that or the artist did it again in exact detail. Strange indeed.

I look around the main hall trying to find a hall way that leeds outside. I come across a dinning room, a lounge and even a kitchen. I also go down stairs into the gloomy cellars and find empty servants quarters except for one which I am sure is the residence of Sebastian.

I eventually came to the decision to just walk out of the front door and around to the garden. I open the doors to the front of the manor, they moved with an aery silence just as they did before, in fact the entire manor was silent. I couldn't even hear footsteps moving around the house. But after I a walk outside on to the steps and into the sunlight I do hear that unique voice of the butler's and Ciel's in conversation after I left the inside of the manor. This was not helping to relieve my fears in any sense.

I soon fell the gentle warmth of the sun envelope me. I take a deep breathe and start walking. The gravel crunches beneath me as I take each step and I then step on to the cobbled path that weaves in and out through the garden and the walls of the estate. I soon come to some French doors with an arm chair and a metal table placed just in front of them. The table and chair had bright and curly floral patterns with the chairs fabric consisting of the colors cream and light brown, reminding me of a big biscuit. And funnily enough I see a three plated tea tray neatly perched in the centre of the table with a bone China cub of Earl Grey at the side and on each of the plates, a French scone, several biscuits and Funtom sweets on them. It was the most enticing of treats all placed smartly and presented in such a way it was almost impossible not to decline such a kind offer.

I place myself in the chair and stare out into the garden which stretches even further into the woodland countryside. I take a sip of the warm Earl Grey and is very refreshing. I take a bite of my scone and relax as the delicious pastry sinks down my throat. I take a look at the biscuits. They were of a gentle cream color, two of them were shortbreads and the others where chocolate covered and circular. After dunking them both into my tea and eating the marvelous result I take a deep breath and listen to the birds tweeting.

The air was luscious and sweet with the scent of green grass wafting to my nose every now and then. A glimmer of butterfly wings flash into my vision and the warm feel of the suns heat strokes my skin in the most delicate of ways. As for the garden. The trees were blooming with a large array of colors and the flower beds illuminated the lawn with a rainbow spectrum of beauty, it all looked like a romanticist's fantasy. The roses seemed perky and ripe, the daffodils glistening with tiny drops of fresh water and many other petaled delates engrossed themselves into my sight. I can say with most truth that it was a sight of tranquillity and untampered natural glory. Just watching the garden in stillness and silence would bring the thought of music to ones ears.

As I sit at my chair, I remember the day that I met Ciel for the first time after the death of Vincent. He looked exhausted and frightened with plasters and markings all over his face. This was after he had been to see Tanaka for the first time after the fire as well. I recall speaking to him about the business along with other members of the corporation who were trying to persuade him to leave Funtom to their so called "capable hands". What lies they told him. Poor boy. I said to him that he must learn how to handle the company so that he could protect and honor his father's legacy. "I know and I can assure you that I will." Those were the words that he said to me and they were most definitely not lies. eighteen months ago that was and he still retains his strength even now. I am very proud of him I must say. But I still worry, why do I get the feeling that he is hiding something from me. Vincent never told me nor did he mention anything regarding a valuable asset or secret held by the Phantomhive's or the Funtom corporation, but after my meeting with the young lord, I fear there may be so.

I slowly drift away to a peaceful trance of relaxation and when I next open my eyes I see the shadows of the garden begin to extend. I must've slept for an hour or so, but either way I feel fairly refreshed.

I hear the French doors open behind the chair that I'm sat in and out steps the butler Sebastian.

"Ah yes. Mr. Clark, if you would please prepare yourself for dinner with the young lord in an hour so. We are serving gammon steak with mash potatoes served with honey, herbs and spices to further the taste of the dish. I'm sure you will be most impressed." Says Sebastian in his usual friendly tone.

"Thank you sir for telling me, I will ready myself this instance." I say while lifting my woken body from the soft fabrics of the chair and up onto my feet.


End file.
